What If?
by Cassandra Incognito
Summary: Have you ever wondered...what if? Well I have always wondered what would happen if Jiraiya never showed up to save Sasuke and Naruto from Itachi and Kisame. SasuNaru, ItaNaru, ItaSasu: Just a little Story is finished... and there's a sequel
1. Foolish Little Brother

Ok…this is sort of like a game my friends and I play, going through our lives saying what if this happened or if I could only change that, and then coming up with what would have changed should that one moment change… So I decided to create a "What if Scenario"

So what if Jiraiya never showed up to save Naruto and Sasuke from Itachi and Kisame…

**What If?**

The Kage no Bushin surrounding Naruto slowly dozed off, and Naruto's eyes lids were becoming heavier by the moment.

_When is Jiraiya going to get back? That pervert always leaves me when a pretty girl looks at him… I'll teach him… no Sexy no Jutsu for a week._ Naruto thought to himself. A small yawn escapes his mouth, as he turns and regards the sleeping Kage no Bushin around him.

"Hey why are you guys sleeping? We've got work to do." Said Naruto in an annoyed tone. He turns around on the bed when he hears a knock at the door._ Finally he's back_. Naruto rushed to the door to open it.

Sasuke is panting as his feet take him to the third hotel he's tried looking for Naruto. _Damn it, doesn't he know the danger he's in?_ Sasuke rushes up to the front desk.

"Do you know if a Uzumaki Naruto has a room here?" He panted.

The man at the front desk looked slightly surprised, and then he gave a big smile to Sasuke. "Oh you must be the boy that the other two were talking about. Yes, he's in room 304." The man replied.

"The other two?" Said Sasuke with fear stinging his throat.

"Yes the other two gentlemen. The one with the long black hair said that his… How did he put it… Oh yes, his foolish little brother would be coming shortly, and that to tell him the room right away. I think it's so nice of you to be surprising your friend for his birthday like this…" The man didn't have time to finish his words because Sasuke was running towards the stairs at full tilt, his calves burning and his heart on fire. _It's him…_

Naruto open's the door and his eyes go wide. _Sasuke? _He thought at first. Naruto takes a step back,_ No… who is he? The same Sharingan as Sasuke…He has his eyes. _Ba-bump.

"To think that this little boy has the Nine-Tails within him…" Said Kisame as he glides towards the door.

Naruto's eyes go wide as he stands frozen in the door. _How does he know about the Nine-Tails_ he thought in a panic.

"Naruto-kun, you're coming with us." Said Itachi with a stone cold face. _You're going to come with me…_ thought Itachi to himself, his inner Itachi leering at the shock on the boys face.

"Let's go outside." Said Itachi, _Although I'd rather stay inside and ravish you_. His Sharingan taking in the innocent mixture of fear and concern displayed on Naruto's face.

_These guys aren't just chumps_, thought Naruto in a shroud of fear. He forced his weak legs to move him past the door, and into the hall.

Itachi was almost trembling being so close to the boy. It was taking almost all his willpower not to attack Naruto right then and there… but he had larger plans. He had plans for his foolish brother. He wanted to see the pain on his face as he crushed him, and then took away his only friend in the world. He wanted to devastate that mongrel.

"Itachi-san, it would be annoying if he moved around," thought Kisame his leering eyes taking in the figure of the boy. Naruto was merely standing in front of Itachi his hands at his sides and determination on his face… _I won't lose_.

"Maybe we should tie him up," said Kisame. Moving closer and towering over Naruto, who's look of determination turned into a look of fear.

"It's been a long time… Sasuke." said Itachi

Sasuke stood a few feet behind Itachi and Kisame. His eyes burning red with Sharingan and hatred. "Uchiha Itachi." Said Sasuke his voice cold with hatred.

Naruto took a step back with shock, "Uchiha Itachi?" He said with his voice full of questioning shock. _An Uchiha like Sasuke_. Ba-Bump.

"The Sharingan…and he's very similar to you." Said Kisame.

_No he's not. If he was he would have ravished this sexy young blonde already_ thought Itachi.

"Is he-" started Kisame, but Itachi interrupted him.

"Yes, my little brother." Stated Itachi.

Naruto stood looking at Itachi in shock, his knees going a little weak.

"Uchiha Itachi… I'm going to kill you." Said Sasuke his voice filled with venom.

Naruto's eyes stood wide while past memories flooded his mind… _So this is the guy Sasuke wants to kill._ His eyes becoming once again determined staring at Itachi.

Itachi almost shivered in anticipation_, Ahhh now all my little pieces are coming together._ He could feel Naruto's eyes on him_. That's right my little Kitsune, keeping looking at me. Never turn away._ It pained him to turn and look away from Naruto to his little brother but he did. _This has to go perfectly in order to work. _

"Like you said…I hated, detested you…" Sasuke said, with his palm filling up with light and his hair flying away to his sides. "And just to kill you I've… I've survived!"

Naruto almost gasped… Although Sasuke looked a little scary he had never before seen him so passionate his insides quivered, and he felt something very different take a hold of his emotions. _What was this feeling?_

Itachi heard a little whimper escape from Naruto's mouth. _Is he really that scared… Awww… my little Kitsune, you shouldn't be scared now… Wait until the main course for that._

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out. Looking at Sasuke's light covered form. Chidori was clicking in his palm, and his eyes were glowing red from the Sharingan. "I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke cried out, leaping at Itachi.

Foolish little brother… 

Mwahahaha! I know I'm evil for leaving it there…but I'm tired… and lazy… so it ends there… Cliff hanger… except not really because I almost copied it from the episode word for word. Hey my fan-fics are going to be as authentic as I can make them… so don't complain…any ways this way you could actually imagine the actual story happening this way if I slowly incorporate my fan-fic in.

Anyways please review… this is my first fan-fic…and I need opinions to sustain me… I shall offer you not only my undying gratitude…but also a chance to appear in a original fan-fic…or a favorite character of yours appear. Just review…tell me your name or nick-name or made-up character name etc…and as soon as I'm done this fic I'll work on another one, hopefully with you or your character included. (If you want to include a character trait then just add it in there…)

Nothing dirty or shameful in this one…except for Itachi's thoughts… lemons… limes (Limes?) and kiwi's

(WTF? Kiwi?… _I like my fruit…what can I say_) in either the second or third…or maybe both. 


	2. If Only I knew

Woot! On to the next chapter… sorry for taking so long to update…I have a job… Oh by the way does anyone have the home address of the guy who designs the Tim Horton's outfits? Really because I would love to know…

_Conscience:_ _Now I know you aren't asking that because you want to hurt him…because you know that's wrong…right?_

Me: Uh… Yeah… Guys I totally promise not to hurt him…_ much…_ if you give me his address…

Anyways I want to give a big thanks to Maylaya and Sugar Crazed Duckie … You have sustained me for this chapter. I shall now go hither and update. Oh and Sugar Crazed Duckie…I too jump up and exclaim things in glee when entertained… You are not alone in this world. I believe that there isn't enough Itachi and Naruto fic's in this world. Itachi beautiful long locks, and his come hither and die stare, along with those bewitching red eyes…ok…moving on… wipes drool and looks to keyboard

Me: Dammit! That's the second keyboard this month!

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke growled as he lunged forward…Chidori following behind him in a brilliant flash, tearing apart the wall.

_Foolish little brother… You're moving too slow. _Thought Itachi, his inner demon grinning madly behind his stone cold face.

"Die!" Screamed Sasuke, lunging forward and releasing Chidori.

The slightest movement was noticed by Naruto, as Itachi swiftly knocked Sasuke's hand away. The tiniest flicker in his hand had deflected Sasuke's strongest attack. Naruto blanched, his mouth open in astonishment.

Itachi firmly grasped Sasuke's wrist. His inner demon grinning ear-to-ear. _If this is all that he has to offer…then I shall have my plan go through without incident. _

The lightening in Sasuke's hand slowly died away, moments of silence passed while Naruto contemplated what had just occurred. _What just happened… Sasuke's technique was easily avoided. _

Itachi grasped Sasuke's hand tighter, and bent it into submission. A grunt of pain escaped Sasuke's mouth, as his eyes flickered downwards in pain. He couldn't even look at Naruto who was staring at Sasuke in confusion and worry.

_This is not good… I have to do something… or Sasuke will… Sasuke will. No don't think about that. You can win. _Naruto clasped his fingers together as a circle of red chakra enveloped his body.

Kisame and Itachi turned to the young man. Itachi smiling inwardly… he had never seen Naruto so filled with Passion, after following him for those long months, stalking his prey his willpower was now growing weak in the presence of Naruto's power. _How I long to control that power… to crush it under me, completely and utterly. To take your power and thrust it into submission. _Inner Itachi grinned demonically… _Its going so well… Let's see what the Kitsune can do… Its so much more fun beating them, when you know they want to win. _

"I see… This is the nine-tails Chakra." Said Kisame in a bored manner.

"Why you.. .Ahhh!" Cried Sasuke as Itachi bent his hand into further submission.

"You're a bother." Said Itachi. _You're only distracting me from Naruto-kun, mongrel. _Itachi snapped Sasuke hand, breaking his wrist.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sasuke screamed, falling to his knees clutching his hand to his chest.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, his eyes filling with worry. _He's hurt… Sasuke's hurt. I've got to help him. _Naruto felt a pit in his stomach, _what was this feeling… It was like when Sasuke fought with Haku, when Naruto thought he was dead. This feeling of despair, and something else…Damn it! I've got to help him!_

Naruto's hand moved in a flash attempting to summon frog boss.

"Too slow." Stated Kisame as he swung his sword over Naruto, stealing his Chakra.

_What? _Thought Naruto looking up. _I don't feel the Chakra…Damn it! Damn it! Why?_

_He looks so very alluring when he's frustrated…I wonder how he looks when he's in pain… _Thought Itachi his inner demon leering uncontrollably.

"My Samehada can shave…and devour Chakra." Said Kisame… his blade wiggling, and shaking with the power of the chakra it had just devoured.

Naruto's eye widened in terror and shock… _ I can't beat them… no. I have to try. Sasuke is depending on me! _Naruto once more attempted to summon more power from his demon, his hands shaking in effort. _Why isn't it coming out? _He thought in worry and frustration.

"Futile." Said Kisame in a bored manner.

Itachi glanced at Naruto, almost Shaking in anticipation, _I'm going to enjoy breaking the boy. Just like I broke Sasuke. They are so very alluring in the moment when they know its over. _

Kisame moved forward to capture Naruto when he felt a hand snake onto his foot grasping it and holding him in place. Kisame looked down to the figure of Sasuke broken on the ground clutching Kisame's foot desperately with his good hand.

"Don't hurt him. I'm here now, you don't have to hurt Naruto." Said Sasuke desperately holding Kisame's foot.

_My foolish little brother… _"What makes you thinkthat it was you I wanted?" Said Itachi…a small grin seeping onto his face.

"What?" Asked Sasuke his voice cracking. "Then who are you-" A look of realization crossed over Sasuke's face as he swung his glace over to Naruto.

Ba-bump.

Naruto looked confused, and stared at Sasuke questioningly.

"I-it's… Naruto that you're after." Said Sasuke the words catching in his throat.

Naruto's breathe caught in his throat as he struggled with the realization. _Why are they after m-… _A look of realization dawned on Naruto's face, and a wave of fear passed through his stomach. _They're after the nine-tails. _Thought Naruto.

Itachi's grin widened, as he swooped closer to Sasuke harshly grabbing him by the neck and throwing him into the wall at the end of the hall. He then sped up and swiftly punched Sasuke in the stomach making him fall kneeling to the floor. His eyes flashing back and forth between red and black, read and black…as his world was becoming hazy, and blackness filled his eyes. _Naruto… _He thought.

"You can't fall asleep now my foolish little brother," said Itachi grasping Sasuke by the scruff of his neck and lifting him up the wall. He held him in place and stared deeply into Sasuke's eyes. "One day of torture."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he was flung into his sub-conscious realm. Sasuke saw himself chained to the wall, and his brother Itachi straddling a figure that was fighting. "Ahhh! No…Please don't! Awah!" The figure exclaimed in pain.

Sasuke couldn't see who it was but he felt a pit of fear in his stomach take hold. Itachi slowly moved his body, closer to the figure grasping the wrists tighter and thrusting his hips into the figure grunting in pleasure, and he lowered his head to forcefully take the lips of the victim.

Sasuke held his breathe when Itachi, removed his lips from the victim…who was no longer struggling, but lay limp underneath the mans body. "Good boy." He heard Itachi whisper. Sasuke felt his insides quiver in fear, and a new feeling arose… a sense of disgust and discovery. He felt terrified.

Itachi removed his body from the limp figure and swooped his head down lower to grasp the boy's limp member in his hand. He slowly stroked it, enveloping the tip with his mouth.

Sasuke squinted in an attempt to see the figure's face. When he felt a stab of shock strike his heart. _The boy's face… It was-. _Sasukefell limply against the chains, his eyes dull and glazed over, all sense of fight slowly leaving his body. He felt tears pouring down his face and he didn't know why he was crying. _This didn't happen. It didn't happen. It didn't happen, it didn't happen. It didn't happen. _He chanted to himself.

"If only you knew my foolish little brother." Said Itachi removing himself from the boy's body, and grasping the figure in his arms. He lifted the figure, and cradled it in his arms as he moved towards Sasuke. He lay the figure down at Sasuke's feet and slapped his brother hard in the face.

"Your weak. You always were to weak. You never had any fight or passion in you. That's why you'll never beat me. You don't hate me enough. You were weak then you're weak now. You won't even realize the truth when it stares you right in the eyes. Look at yourself!" Itachi screamed grasping Sasuke face and turning it to the figure.

A younger defeated version of Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, his body unmoving, and a single tear streaming down his face, his whole body was limp. "Brother…why?" It said softly.

Sasuke stared at the younger version of himself, and felt the bile rising in his throat, he felt sick, he wanted to throw-up, and punch the walls." Wwwwwwwwwhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyy!" He howled. His hand forming fists as he lay kneeling on the floor, a younger version of himself, staring silently at the young man chained to the wall. "Why didn't I fight?" He asked softly. A single tear streamed down Sasuke's face.

The older version of Sasuke stared back at his past… "If only I knew."

Woot! Chapter two done. Wow that was totally full of angst. I actually feel really depressed right now. I know, I know. The whole Itachi and Sasuke thing creeps me out a little too but I needed to establish how truly evil Itachi is. I also wanted to keep the whole flashback thing in the story, but the clan being killed wasn't doing it for me. Anyways you will understand why this is important in chapter three!

_Conscience: Don't you have anything to say for yourself right now? Have you no shame?_

Me: Uhhh… Is this a trick question?

_Conscience: How could you do that to an innocent character?_

Me: Well… First I have an idea festering in my head, then I think…Oooooo that's good and evil. Then I go to my computer and-

Conscience: Not how! Oh I give up! Walks off 

Me: Great…now that she's gone the chapters are going to get real good. If you catch my drift… ;)

See you at the next one! 


	3. Broken

Ok! Chapter three in the house… I am one step closer to my goal of defeating Tim Horton's dude. I now know his name! Mwhahahahahaha! Foolish mortal…leaving his name on the back of my shirt collar, the last place I thought to look, well it was last because I stopped looking after that… Anyways Stephan Caras, I'll be seeing you. Mwahahahahahaha!

Thanks to Psyco yaoi fan girl, you have sustained me for this chapter! And now that that bothersome consc-

_Conscience: Who's bothersome?_

Me: Epp… Uhhh…Hey Conscience. How are you?

_Conscience: Dying slowly from your lack of attention, but otherwise thriving. _

Me: Great… Oh! Look over there! There are a really cute couple of guys holding hands and they look like they are going to kiss!

_Conscience: Not on my watch! Come back you scoundrels! I'll get you. What would your mother's say… _

Me: Like taking candy from a baby… Now where was I… oh yes… look forward to some fun this chapter… without that pesky conscience of mine, we can have some fun.

Naruto stared at the figure of Sasuke pinned to the wall by his brother. His eyes are open in shock and fear. _Is he dead? Please Sasuke! Don't be dead. I can't stand it if you die again… Please don't die. It's all my fault, its always my fault. People who I love always get hurt by me, my parents…wherever they are, Iruka-sensei, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Jiriya… and you Sasuke. Wait…does that mean I love… that I love…Sasuke?_

Ba-bump

"How was it little brother? Do you remember now?" Said Itachi into the crook of Sasuke neck. He took a deep breath, taking in the mixture of fear, sweat and blood lingering on Sasuke's body.

Sasuke's hand shook slightly, as he push Itachi off of him. Itachi release his grip on Sasuke shirt and dropped him to the floor. Sasuke fell to his knees, and clutched his stomach. He heaved twice and finally vomited on the floor… It wasn't from the punch he received earlier, but from what he had seen. _It didn't happen, its all just a dream, it didn't happen, it didn't happen. _"IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" He screamed in his kneeling position, before his hands fell to his side in a slump, and his head lowered.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. Naruto rushed to move forward but was held back by Kisame who punched him in the stomach…hard. "Uhh…" Naruto collapsed to the floor coughing.

Itachi turned to look at the slumped figure of Naruto, and then to the broken figure of Sasuke. _One down… one to go. _Itachi grasped the figure of Sasuke and held him up to the wall, and pinned his arms with Kunai, and held him in place. "Now my foolish little brother, lets see you scream-"

"Stop."

Itachi turned and looked at the figure of Naruto his eyes glowing red, and chakra covering his body. "Don't touch him. You don't get to touch him." Said Naruto his voice filled with menace and determination.

Itachi smiled, his face was almost giddy. _Finally a fighter… I'm going to enjoy seeing you break little Kitsune. _

Naruto charged at Itachi, his eyes glowing as red as Itachi's, Kisame moved to stop him but was met with an intense glare from Itachi. _Hmmm… I guess he wants to have his fun._ Thought Kisame. _Fine I'll leave it to him. _Kisame walked down the hall to the stairs and sat there… ready to destroy anyone who tried to enter the hall.

Naruto moved to punch Itachi, but his hand was deflected with a flicker of movement, as Itachi grasped his wrist tightly. His hand felt like it was on fire, if only the little Kitsune knew that his own fire inside was burning hotter then the Kitsune's skin.

Naruto felt himself being pushed back against the wall, his breath being knocked out of him, it took only a second to do it, but over a minute to register what happened next. Itachi grasped Naruto's other wrist and slammed it against the wall forcing him back, as his lips captured Naruto's. The kiss was fierce, as if two fires were battling each other for dominance. Itachi grinded his hips into Naruto's, as Naruto groaned. Itachi saw his chance as he once again took Naruto's lips in a fierce kiss, taking advantage of the moan to slip his tongue inside Naruto mouth, searching, exploring, caressing. Once Naruto registered what was happening he pushed Itachi off of him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He screamed.

Itachi licked his lips, and stared greedily at Naruto, "Mmmm… you taste good kistsune."

Naruto stared back in a sense of disbelief and shock… _What was happening…why? Why did he do that? Is this some sort of trick? Is he trying to lull me into a sense of shock? What's going on?_

"Don't look so surprised Kitsune. After all, you reacted quite nicely if I may say so myself." Said Itachi.

Naruto's face turned flush, his eyes were no longer red, and his body wasn't covered in his red chakra either. He thought about what he had just done… _I moaned… what's with that? I didn't want to respond… but my body did without my consent. It-it- it felt good. I can't think about that. I have to save Sasuke. No matter what!_

"You can't trick me! I won't let you hurt Sasuke. I'll fight you until the end if I have to. I'll give my life for Sasuke!" Said Naruto, moving into a fighting position.

"Dobe."

Naruto turned to Sasuke who looked up into Naruto eyes. "You can't beat him. Don't die for me, its not worth it. Run. Maybe you can catch up with Jiraya –sensei before he catches you. I'll try and hold him back for a few seconds." Said Sasuke shakily getting to his feet.

"Sa-sa-sasuke!" Said Naruto running to Sasuke side and holding him up as he fell weakly into Naruto's arms. _No. Not again. _Thought Naruto his mind flashing back to when he though Haku had killed Sasuke. _I can't do this, not again. We'll never make it out of here alive at this rate, I feel so helpless. _A tear streamed down Naruto's face.

"What in the world are you crying about? He's not dead you know. He not even unconscious. Look." Said Itachi staring at Naruto's figure holding his little brother. _Interesting… maybe I can use his undeniable connection to my advantage… This game only gets better. _

Naruto looked to the figure he held in his arms, and saw that in fact Sasuke wasn't dead, he was just very worn out and tired. _We still can't make it out of here like this. We need help. _

"I'll make you a deal Kitsune." Said Itachi.

Naruto stared warily at the figure of Itachi, nodding to acknowledge that he was willing to listen to what Itachi had to say.

"I'll let you and my little brother go… on one condition." He said a smile creeping across his face.

"What's the condition? Said Naruto, knowing full well what Itachi was going to say. _He wants the nine-tails_… _I- I guess I'll have to give it up… Or die._

"You said you would give your life for Sasuke…right?" Said Itachi, his inner demon dancing giddily.

_Here it comes… _"Yes."

"Well how about your body?" Said Itachi greedily licking his lips.

Naruto's face registered immediate shock. His face flushed completely red, and his knees felt weak.

"You give me the 'use' of your body for two hours, and I'll let you and my foolish little brother go. I will even leave you both alone for enough time to allow you to recover. How does that sound?" Said Itachi knowing full well Naruto would accept.

"N-naruto…don't." Said Sasuke weakly.

Naruto stared as Itachi intensely for a moment as if to refuse, but he glanced down at the broken figure of Sasuke in his arms. "I-I accept."

Itachi smiled as he advanced towards Naruto. _I'm going to enjoy breaking you._

Well that's it for chapter three… sorry for not adding a bit more. But I have to go to work and I wanted to finish a chapter before tonight. My conscience came back anyways when she couldn't find the guys kissing… Because they were in my head…Mwahahah-

Conscience: Now I know you weren't thinking something evil right now… 

Me: What? Who? Me?

_Conscience: Yes you. I am ashamed to say to my superiors that I have been assigned to you. What am I going to say in my next report_?

Me: Meh. Not my problem.

_Conscience: I'm going to go make my report now. Behave until I get back._

Me: Mmm Hmmm… Will do. _Not…sucka'. _Well now that she's gone, the next chapter I promise will have some more scenes in it… I'm building up to something good. I promise.

Until next time. Oh and please review… I need more reviews…they are my oxygen…and if you review before I finish the story I will include your name in my thanks. Peace out.


	4. Red Eyes

I totally forgot to put disclaimer's on my past three works… hey I'm new to the game… forgive me. Anyways I don't own Naruto or any of the characters blah blah blah. If I did the series would be much more interesting… and the fights would involve kiss and make-up time. Well… I can't say it would be better… just different.

Back from work…wow two chapters in one day…you guys should bow before my ability- to- survive- without- sleep- and- still- be- able- to- write. I was actually standing in work, thinking…only thirty more minutes before I'm done…and thirty more minutes until Itachi ravages Naruto. Mawahahahahaha! My basement smells like crap because a Skunk attacked my house, so bear with me, if the story sucks, it maybe because I fainted and smashed my head into the keyboard.

Thanks to Yum2; Who can clearly see the point of my series…that making little differences in the plot can change the outcome of the whole series. Thanks to Nusku for his or her immense enthusiasm; I send out a big "MEEP!" to dogangeslrule, and follow along with the demand of Puppy with sharp teeth…Please don't bite me… Your Yaoi wish shall be fulfilled!

Me: My conscience is making a report so I don't expect her back until the end of tonight… So I've got to make the most of it.

Itachi advanced towards Naruto, his feet sounded like thunder to the blonde ninja, in fact all his sense's had heightened at that moment. He could hear Sasuke's labored breathing, he could smell a faint hint of sandalwood in the air, and he could still taste Itachi lips on his, and fell the pressure and anxiousness of the kiss. If it weren't for the fact that he was supporting Sasuke in his arms his knees would have given out, and he would have fallen to the ground.

"Kisame… come here please. It's going to be no fun if Naruto-kun has to watch baby brother." Itachi said seductively.

Kisame stood up from his position on the stairs and moved towards Naruto to take Sasuke out of his arms. Naruto immediately tensed up. _Maybe this is what they wanted, to take Sasuke away from me. Lulling me into a false sense of security, making me think it was me that they were after. _

"Don't worry little Kitsune… Mister sharky won't hurt your dear little friend." Itachi said sarcastically.

"Don't call me that. I hate when you use pet names." Said Kisame, without anger in his voice… but rather a sense of amusement. "Hand him over. I promise I won't hurt him if you follow what Itachi say's."

Naruto glanced down at Sasuke whose deep black eyes pleaded with him not to go. Naruto would have stayed, if it weren't for the fact that Sasuke wasn't scared for himself, but rather for Naruto. "Please Naruto. You don't have to do this. I'm fine, you can just go." Said Sasuke his voice pleading with Naruto.

Naruto handed Sasuke over to Kisame, who cradled the boy in his arms, even though Sasuke was fighting against his grip. "Please Naruto! You don't have to do this!" He shouted. _Naruto don't go to him. You have no idea what he is going to do to you. I know. He'll use you and break you, just like me. I- I don't want to see you broken. _

Naruto looked down to the floor, his head hung low. _I'm so sorry Sasuke. I couldn't stop even if you wanted me to, even if I wanted to… because I don't want to stop. _

"He couldn't even if he wanted to. Isn't that right little Kitsune." Said Itachi smiling playfully at Naruto. Naruto looked up, his eyes widening and narrowing in shock and realization. "You see little Sasuke he really wants to-." Itachi couldn't get his last words out because Naruto's hand was clamped over his mouth. Itachi was shocked for a moment, Naruto leaned forward and arched his feet, and lifted his face to the crook of Itachi neck, "Your wasting time." Said Naruto softly. Itachi looked a little surprised but nodded. Naruto released his hand, and Itachi smiled.

"Well enough chatter for now. Kisame keep Sasuke in the adjoined room 305. Naruto and I will be in 304 if something is wrong. Don't bother me unless it is of the utmost importance…or mark my words… I will kill you." Said Itachi, his smile growing cold.

"Anything you say boss." Replied Kisame, launching Sasuke over his shoulder and carrying him into the room.

"Now where were we?" Said Itachi. "Oh yes."

Itachi grasped the blonde Kitsune by the scruff of his neck and pushed him into the door of room 304, his lips found Naruto's as Naruto gasped in pain, Itachi saw his chance and dove into Naruto's mouth, his tongue, exploring the sweet cavern. It seemed like hours to Naruto whose vision was becoming muddled with black dots, as warmth and pleasure seeped into his body. He was liquid fire, and Itachi tongue was the flame. When their lips finally parted Naruto gasped for air, and Itachi smiled sweetly at the blonde chibi.

"A-are you sure we should be doing his in the hallway?" Said Naruto, his face turning a deep red from a blush.

"Itachi raised and eyebrow, but lowered Naruto to the floor, and opened the door to the room. Naruto stepped into the room, and heard the door shut and lock behind him. He gulped, and bit his lower lip. _What am I doing… What the hell is going on. I-I haven't felt this way before…ever… and now Sasuke's mortal enemy comes along, and I'm all ready and willing. What's wrong with me? Or is it that he looks like Sasuke? They have the same red eyes…_

Naruto felt his knees go weak, and two hands snaked around his waist. He felt Itachi pressed his hips against the curve of Naruto's back. Naruto shivered in pleasure and excitement. Itachi lowered his head and began to nibble on Naruto's neck, licking the curve of his neck and then sucking up the moisture. "Ahhh…ahh." Naruto moaned softly as Itachi pulled Naruto even closer. And grinded his hips against Naruto's back. "Good little fox." Itachi growled into Naruto's neck.

Naruto could feel Itachi release his waist as his hands snaked up Naruto's chest and un zipped his jacket. Itachi turned Naruto around and kissed him full on the lips, his tongue pushing Naruto's tongue into submission. Naruto was slowly starting to respond to Itachi's movements. His tongue flicking to the side ready to meet Itachi's, and his hands exploring the robe of the man. He felt for a clasp, and released it. The robe dropped to the floor, revealing a taunt body, covered in fishnet and spandex. Naruto stood back and took in the figure of the man. He was splendid, his muscles were hard, and powerful, his calves were tight, and his hardening member showed immense potential should it be released.

Itachi had enough of Naruto staring in shock. He was wasting his time. Itachi launched himself forward and threw Naruto onto the bed. His hands snaked under Naruto shirt to reveal two hard pink nipples. "Itachi what are you- Ahhhh…Awah!" Screamed Naruto as Itachi moved back and forth between the nipples, switching between licking and nibbling the two hardened points. Naruto's seductive movements under him were slowly driving him insane. _Why is this little brat so honest with his body. Its like he wants me to know everything about him, and everything he's feeling. Oh god… if he doesn't stop moving like that I'll have to take him right now..._

Itachi was fumbling with Naruto belt as he felt the youth tense up under him. Itachi sighed, and pressed his body against Naruto driving his hips into Naruto's and making Naruto moan in pleasure.

"Naruto- kun." Said Itachi seductively.

Naruto's face was flushed and his eyes were glistening with passion, "Wh-what?" He gasped.

"Wouldn't it be much better now without all this constricting clothes?" Said Itachi leering at the blush that seeped across Naruto's face. Itachi smiled and leaned into the crook of Naruto neck, licking and sucking, while slowly undoing Naruto's belt. He pulled down Naruto's pants, and flung them to the floor, in one deft movement he unclasped Naruto's shoes and removed his shirt and jacket. Naruto had never seen someone move so fast, in mere second Itachi was once again pressing his lips over Naruto's in dominance. _Hmmm… boxers. Didn't see that one coming. _Thought Itachi greedily.

Naruto felt bold for a moment, his hands tentively reached up and snaked their way up Itachi's shirt. Itachi smiled, and graciously removed his shirt. _He's beautiful._ Thought Naruto. Itachi's hair was released from its ponytail and draped gracefully over his shoulders and down his back. It was like a black waterfall cascading down and hardened mountain of muscle. Itachi's chest was hard and defined. _No wonder he wears that huge robe, otherwise he would always have women and men chasing after him, he wouldn't be able to get any work done. _Thought Naruto.

Itachi reached down, and hooked his fingers around Naruto's boxers. Naruto grabbed his hands, and pulled them away from his boxer's, and pushed Itachi off of his body. Itachi looked furious, but only for a moment, before Naruto kneeled down before Itachi, and worked on removing his belt. Naruto unhooked Itachi's belt and slid his pants down to the floor. Itachi didn't wear any underwear. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment, but wished that he didn't. The second his eyes closed he almost screamed in shock. He could feel Naruto's mouth surrounding him. The little Kitsune wasn't at all experienced, but what he lacked in experience he more then made up for in enthusiasm. Naruto switched from licking and sucking the tip of Itachi erection to deep throating the member.

_Where he hell did he learn that? _Itachi thought to himself.

Naruto looked up seductively, "I've gotten used to eating food without chewing, so I learned not to choke either. In a bet one day, I swallowed a banana whole." Said Naruto blushing as he smiled.

"Who made that bet?" Asked Itachi curiously.

"Sasuke." Replied Naruto earnestly. "He was really surprised."

_Hmmm… maybe my brother and I aren't so different. _Itachi thought to himself smiling.

Itachi stopped, Naruto mid-suck, and pulled him up by the chin with one finger. Naruto looked at Itachi surprised, his baby blue eye's swimming with passion. _He's ready now, I just have to prepare him. _

Itachi pushed Naruto down on the bed, and hooked his finger's around Naruto's boxers, and in one quick movement, he flung them across the room. Naruto's was indeed ready. His erection was highly evident to Itachi, who was more then a little delighted at the size of the member. _That Kyuubi has a wicked sense of humor. It's delightfully large. Not that the little chibi would know the difference. _"My turn" said Itachi, caressing Naruto's member. Naruto groaned and bucked his hips forward, to meet Itachi's lips. Itachi slowly teased the Kitsune, licking the tip of his erection, and then moving away to kiss Naruto's thigh. Naruto was shaking with pleasure.

_Wha-what is wrong with me. I feel like I'm going to die. I need something. I need something so bad. _"Arggghhhh." Naruto let out a frustrated groan.

Itachi smiled to himself. _He's ready now. _"Naruto-kun." He said deviously.

Naruto looked up from his haze of pleasure and frustration. "Wha-what?" He groaned.

"Suck." Itachi said thrusting his fingers towards Naruto's mouth.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and lifted Itachi fingers to his mouth, sucking them softly then hard swirling his tongue around, teasing Itachi like he teased Naruto. Itachi felt his control breaking, seeing the innocent little chibi doing something so seductive. "That's enough." Itachi said removing his saliva laden fingers out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto pouted for a moment, but he his pout turned into a mixture of shock and pain, when he felt a finger penetrate him. "Ahhh… Awah! " Naruto cried out.

"Oh, little Kitsune… You're so tight, but don't worry, I'll make you nice and loose. It will hurt more if I don't do this now." Said Itachi.

Tears were streaming down Naruto's face as another finger was entered. Naruto wanted to cry out in pain, but bit his lip._ I can't cry out Sasuke will hear me and then he will come in here. I can't let him see me like this. _

Itachi entered a third finger, and Naruto felt his control breaking. _It hurts so ba-. Oh…._ "Ohhh…" Naruto

groaned outwardly in pleasure as Itachi hit a bundle of nerves. Itachi hit the nerves again and Naruto thrust into Itachi fingers. "Your ready now." Itachi said licking the crook of Naruto neck.

Itachi removed himself off of Naruto and sat on the edge of the bed pulling Naruto onto his lap. He pressed his erection to Naruto's entrance, and slowly pushed in. Naruto groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, as Itachi fully entered into Naruto. Itachi stopped for a moment to allow Naruto to get used to the size, but his gracious plans were interrupted by Naruto impatiently tugging at his hair. Itachi shrugged his shoulders, and began to rock back and forth, Naruto groaned in pleasure as Itachi continued to rock faster and faster. Then when Itachi hit the sweet spot Naruto cried out "AWAH!" loudly as he kept his movements in time with Itachi.

Itachi was beginning to meet his climax, as he knew Naruto was too. He was rocking even faster when he felt a pair of red eyes on him. Naruto opened his eyes, and looked up in a haze of pleasure and saw someone looking at him… _A pair of red eyes…Sasuke. _

Mwahahahahahahaha! The end for this chapter. You know… I was actually thinking of making it a non-con for the longest time, and then I thought…what the hell! If I'm going to do it, I'm going all out. Hopefully it seemed realistic enough for you guys. I'm totally falling asleep right now…so hopefully it didn't suck too bad. Hey for my first fan-fic I think I did a decent job. Either way review, and become my oxygen. No seriously, even though I'm dead tired and the smell from the skunk is suffocating me, your helpful reviews have provided me with enough oxygen to finish the fic and only the fic… I think I'll faint now.

Gbufrsnb hyfvgb ghyfv mjcbg

Conscience: Dammit. I leave for one second and what do I see. She's freaking passed out on the keyboard and a load of smut is on the computer… now where's that delete button. Wait send? Is that it? Crap! No! Don't save. Ok is it this button! Wait no I didn't want to post it! Dammit… sigh…I was never good with computers… or my job. Uhhh… I need a vacation.


	5. The Next Level

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except of the ideas in my skull. I don't own the characters or any of the anime stuff, blah blah blah. Anyways you know I don't own it so don't sue me I have no money anyways.

He. I have keyboard imprints on my forehead, and my computer has brail on the keyboard… I don't really know why. I think we may be have bought it from a blind person. I don't know. So I also have little dots randomly placed. Whoa I went back and read the fourth chapter last night, and I started to crazy blush. Now normally I would just sit back, read and drool. But knowing that I wrote it, actually weirded me out a bit. I'm still a little new to the whole writing thing.

Thanks to pUppetEEr-NiNja; hopefully this chapter will clear up the confusion. Thanks to my die hard fans e.g. the people who were there for the beginning chapter and have waited the whole time for new chapters; Nusku, and The Deviant. You two provide me with my required oxygen.

Conscience: Baka! Baka! Baka! Whacks author overhead 

Me: Owwww… What's that for?

Conscience: For writing all that smut last night.

Me: What? Who? Me?

Conscience: I give up. I'm going on vacation do what you want. I'm assigning a replacement for when I'm gone. He'll set you stright. Goodbye.

Me: _Oh… I hope not. I hate writing about hentai… It makes me blush worse. _

Naruto's eyes were still foggy, but he could tell that it was Sasuke standing in front of him.

Ba-bump

"Dammit Kisame! I told you to watch him!" Itachi growled in frustration.

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he attempted to remove himself from Itachi grasp, but Itachi snaked his hands around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer, Naruto felt a wave of pleasure wash over him and he groaned outwardly.

Sasuke's eyes shifted from shock to immense hunger. He quickly averted his gaze, but the damage was done. Itachi saw the look in Sasuke's eyes and smiled to himself. _Maybe my brother and I are a lot alike. This could be interesting. _

Kisame moved in and grabbed Sasuke from behind ready to drag him back to the room, but received resistance in Itachi eyes. Itachi shook his head. _Dammit what is he thinking now? Oh forget it. I give up. That pervert is too much for even me to handle, maybe those kids can keep him entertained. _Thought Kisame as he exited the room and closed the door.

Naruto's eyes were wide with fear, _I can't let Sasuke see me like this. I can't I have to get awa-_ Naruto groaned as Itachi grasped his erection.

"We're not quite done yet little brother. You don't mind waiting do you?" Said Itachi in a playful voice.

Naruto was struggling to move away, but found his willpower diminishing with every stroke that Itachi gave him. Itachi was rocking harder and harder. Naruto's brain felt like it was going to explode, _I-I can't think…oooooo… feels so… ahhhhh…good… I'm sorry Sasuke. _

Naruto felt a shiver go through his whole body, and reach the tips of his toes, curling them with pleasure. Itachi knew that he was near the breaking point but he had to get the little Kitsune there first. Itachi drove hard into the bundle of nerves, and Naruto screamed out with pleasure, as he came, releasing this seed over his chest, as some flew into the air, hitting Sasuke's shirt. Itachi came in Naruto and rocked slowly back out, trying not to become hard again from the feel of Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes were now completely glazed over with lust, he looked down to his shirt and saw Naruto's seed plastered there. He reached down and wiped it off his shirt, glancing at Naruto's shocked eyes, as he licked it off his fingers. And gazed lustfully at Naruto, as if asking for more.

Naruto felt a shiver go through his body, _What was Sasuk-… Did he just… Oh my god. Sasuke I didn't know. _Naruto felt himselfbeginning to become hard again. _Oh god Sasuke don't look at me that way. I can't control myself like you. _

Itachi removed Naruto from his lap and placed him on the bed, laying him down and holding his wrists, as he dove down and captured Naruto's mouth in a passionate kiss.

"That was fun little Kitsune, but I think I could use a little more excitement." Said Itachi. Watching Naruto's face twist into confusion. "Little Brother. Come here if you value your life." Said Itachi his voice full of venom.

Sasuke snapped out of his lustful haze and stepped over to where Naruto was sprawled out on the bed, his eyes greedily took in the figure of Naruto lying on the bed, so helpless… so seductive.

"My gift to you little brother. I've only used an hour, you can use Naruto's body for the second hour. " Said Itachi taking a step back.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, and slight discomfort… He felt like a pay phone card.

Sasuke turned and looked at his older brother. _What is he thinking? I can't do that to Naruto…He's my friend. Is this some sort of trick. I really don understan-. _Sasuke turned and looked down to Naruto, who had grabbed his wrist and was gazing up at him seductively.

"Don't question it Sasuke. He gave me to you, use your time, otherwise you won't get another chance. Don't worry I won't object." Said Naruto slightly blushing.

Sasuke gazed lustfully down at Naruto feeling his pants getting tighter. He glanced back to Itachi would had disappeared. _We could run now. We could get away… but then._ Sasuke glanced at Naruto form his usually spiky hair was damp with sweat, and his was lightly brushing against his face. His hair was even more beautiful and light when it was down. _Why does he use so much gel and spike it? _He wondered. Looking at Naruto lithe form Sasuke felt his control breaking. _We could run away… but then I would never have a chance to be with Naruto. _

Naruto looked up to Sasuke wondering what was going to happen, _Do I want him to take me… or do I just want to run away and get out of here. I-I- I want Sasuke. _

It seemed that Sasuke wanted Naruto too. He reached down and pulled Naruto's chin up to meet his, as he kiss Naruto full on the lips. Naruto gasped when Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip. Begging for entrance. Sasuke took that chance to position himself over Naruto and delve into his mouth. Sasuke's tongue battled for dominance over Naruto's. _I've never done this before. _Sasuke thought. _Damn, this chibi has surpassed me. Hell if I'm going to be the uke. _Sasuke thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth again and again, pushing Naruto into submission, as Naruto's willpower faded away as he melted into Sasuke's arms.

"Hey should we really be watching this?" Whispered Kisame softly to Itachi.

"Shut up fishy!" Replied Itachi with malice whacking Kisame on the head.

The two were laying down on the floor above room 304 and had created a Peephole no Jutsu, originally created by Jiraya to spy on women in the bath house.

_Hmmm… Baby brother has gotten a little stronger. My plan worked out wonderfully, but this is an unexpected power play. _Thought Itachi.

Naruto's hands shifted underneath Sasuke's shirt, and he explored his chest. Sasuke moaned in pleasure as Naruto found one of his nipples and pinched hard. Sasuke pushed Naruto down and removed his shirt, throwing it to the corner of the room, and licking his fingers. Naruto raised an eyebrow when Sasuke did this, but both his eyebrows soon launched up in surprise when Sasuke began to toy with his nipples, he'd stroke harder, then softer, in the mean time he was licking Naruto's stomach like and dog then sucking up the moisture. He liked the taste of the seal, of the power that Naruto had encased in him. Naruto was writhing in pleasure underneath him, and Sasuke felt his self control breaking.

Naruto had all but lost sense of where he was and what he was doing. His hands snaked down Sasuke's chest, down his abs and found his pants. H swiftly pulled them down to Sasuke's knees. Sasuke stood up from the bed, and removed his pants and boxers and kicked them to the side. Launching himself back onto Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke both gasped in pleasure as their erections brushed up against each other. Naruto felt very bold so he grinded his hips into Sasuke's, and purposefully brushed his erection into Sasuke's again and again. Both Ninjas were trembling with pleasure. Sasuke's eyes were hazed with pleasure, and Naruto was slowly becoming unhinged.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"Umm Hmmm." Sasuke replied lost in his world of pleasure.

"I want you inside me." Naruto said blushing red from ear to ear.

Sasuke's eye opened wide as he looked at Naruto, who was sheepishly staring at the wall as if it held immense interest. Sasuke smiled and turned Naruto face towards him, kissing his sweetly on the lips.

"Ok." Replied Sasuke smiling, when he saw Naruto's joyful reaction. _You really are a dobe you know that. _

Sasuke wanted to prepare Naruto but Naruto stopped his hand, "I'm ready. Please hurry." Naruto replied.

Sasuke placed himself at Naruto's entrance, and looked into Naruto's eyes. _He's ready. _Sasuke pushed Naruto legs back, and pushed into Naruto, eliciting a gasp from both boys, as he pushed his full length in. _Naruto's all around me… surrounding me. Crushing me. If this is what its meant to be broken then god let me break. _

Sasuke held Naruto's eyes as he rocked back and forth, eliciting gasps of pleasure from Naruto every few moments. Sasuke felt himself reach his climax at the same time as Naruto. Naruto gasped and released his seed over Sasuke's chest, as Sasuke released himself into Naruto. They both moaned deeply, Sasuke removed himself from Naruto and lay back on the bed. Glancing over at Naruto panting in pleasure beside him. _So this is what they mean by taking it to the next level…_

Well that's all for now folks… I have work soon, but hopefully I can update by tonight. The next chapter is mostly just working out all the little kinks and resolving the plot… maybe a goodbye kiss or two. The next chapter should be the last one…after it I may do one more. I love this series so much thought that I'm thinking of making a sequel…what do you think? Please review!

I wonder who my conscience sent as a replacement?


	6. But Why?

Hey I'm Eric and I'm your ne- 

Me: A boy! Launches herself at conscience

Eric: What the hell? Get off... Hey no! Ahhh don't touch that! Help! Someone! Anyone! Oh dear sweet lord! 

Me: You're so cute when you're unwilling…

Eric: That's it! I'm so out of here! Conscience: What's going on- Eric… Where are you going? Eric? Eric! Dammit! Why did you do that? 

Me: He was cute…

Conscience: Do you have no conscience? Wait… forget I said that. Ughhhh… Fine I'll stay… and I'm watching you for this chapter… no funny business.

Me: Uhhh… crap.

You heard the woman. This chapter will mostly be clearing up any plot holes… hehehe. Plot holes.

Conscience: Stop that! 

Me: Fine. Gezzz…

Disclaimer… I don't own anything that is here. Except I totally copyright Peephole no jutsu. I came up with it myself…and you have to give me a holla' in your writing piece if you're going to use it. It was in the last chapter F.Y.I. The characters aren't mine etc. blah blah blah.

Thanks to the following; Sugar Crazed Duckie… Yes. I wrote more then one chapter… 5 in fact with this being the sixth! There may even be a sequel… write and tell me if you want one people…holla out to Psyco Yaoi girl , a big click for NaRuKo77… I'm adding you to the people I like list. Get Your Own Hanyou…Who wouldn't be all over Itachi…I mean think about it… he's smoking. Owww… I burned myself. Sarial9 hands bib thanks for reviewing! Yum2… I'll write a follow up about what happened to Kisame and Sasuke when Itachi and Naruto were together… I think you'll find it comical. Oh and Sasuke wasn't passed out… Shout out to die-hard fan...lol. TheDeviant… I think you'll like the follow up as well… can you say… here fishy fishy? manical grin

WHACK

Me: Ow! Ok…I deserved that.

I just totally realized something… I don't have a user page that says anything about me… Oh well… Here's about me! I'm a girl. I'm 17… I go to school and I work at the dreaded Tim of the Hortons. I also write for my school newspaper, and have the highest English marks in my grade… surprised? Well my classmates would be if they found out this is what I use my writing skills for. ; ) Peace out.

Sasuke gazed lovingly at Naruto's sleeping figure. It had been about an hour since they had made love, and Itachi's deal was now over. _Why were you so willing…to be with me. I thought you hated me, like I hated you. _

"Hate is the closest thing to love, foolish little brother." Said Itachi standing in shadows of the room.

He steeped forward into the light, smiling as Sasuke's body went rigid. "Don't worry little brother, I'll keep my promise. I'll give you enough time to heal, and train. I'll give you three years… but only you will have three years." Said Itachi.

"What do you mean only me?" Said Sasuke, moving protectively closer to Naruto.

Itachi smiled slyly. "Naruto will only have a year to train. Then I'm coming after him… and this time no deal will save his life. He will become merely a container, to be thrown away once we have the Kyuubi."

"You can't possibly expect me to be able to achieve your status in a year." Said Sasuke in anger. "All that I've done to this point seems useless, you beat me without any effort." Said Sasuke his voice cracking. "But I won't let you have him… I'll die before you can use him again." Sasuke said with his eyes burning red.

"Do you remember how I became strong, little brother?" Said Itachi.

A chill went through Sasuke's body as he saw the faces of all the clan members Itachi had massacred. "You killed the entire clan…" Said Sasuke his voice quivering.

"Not the entire clan, foolish little brother… but no. That is not how I became powerful. I killed the person closest to me to become the most powerful." He said with a smile on his face.

Sasuke's heart stopped for a mere moment, but in that moment he saw a number of faces flash before his eyes. He shook his head. _No. I can't kill someone close to me just to become more powerful. But… I need to avenge my clan. I promised… I swore. _"So you want me to kill Kakashi, or Sakura." Said Sasuke softly.

Itachi's smile turned maniacal… "Foolish little brother… didn't I tell you? You have to kill the person who is **closest **to you… Sakura or Kakashi may have at one point been that person… but you have decided who would become the person closest to you. You chose that person. You have chosen your victim." Sasuke's eyes were growing wider until finally his mouth opened. "You have chosen- " Said Itachi.

"Naruto." Finished Sasuke looking to the sleeping figure breathing softly beside him. "I can't do that! I can't hurt Naruto!" Cried Sasuke.

Itachi smiled softly to himself. "Then you have to decide little brother, what in your life is more important… killing me and avenging your clan… or protecting the one you love. Either way Naruto will die, you aren't powerful enough to protect him… and you won't be until you gain the third Sharingan. It's a catch 22 little brother. I hope you enjoy deciding… letting Naruto die by my hand, or kill him yourself. I'll be waiting… foolish little brother…"

Itachi disappeared in a flash of light. Sasuke sat silently, on the bed. His face was devoid of any emotion, he quietly got off the bed, and lightly kissed Naruto on the cheek. Sasuke left the room, turning once to look back at the figure of Naruto. _I have to become stronger… in my own way. I'll find Orchimaru, and become more powerful. I'll protect you Naruto, even if it kills me. _

"Luv you sasssukee…" Mumbled Naruto in his sleep.

Sasuke smiled, "I love you too dobe." Sasuke left the room. With Naruto resting softly on the sheets.

Naruto turned over in bed knowing that Sasuke had left the room…and wasn't coming back. He felt a tear stream down his cheek. "But why?" He whispered into his pillow.

**After word:** Jiraya returned a few hours after Sasuke left. He found Naruto crying in the corner of the room, his face drenched with tears. Jiraya returned to the village of Konoha at once, but no one could console him. Ramen wouldn't help. In the mean time, the village was frantic with worry over the disappearance of Sasuke. No one knew where he had gone, many worried that he was finally captured by Orchimaru, but Naruto knew. What Sasuke didn't know, was that Naruto was awake the whole time. He knew where Sasuke had gone… and he was going to get him back.

Yay! That's the end… but there's going to be a sequel… I've decided. I love this series tooo much to let it go. I'm thinking of adding a little SasuKabu, or maybe NaruKabu… There isn't many of those around. Also I have to the oneshot… called "One Night" Its about what happened with Kisame and Sasuke… Look for it!

Me: Whew… I even finished the series without upsetting my conscience…

Conscience: Why do I have the feeling that it won't last for long…


	7. Notice

Notice:

I have been writing a sequel to this story. Follow this link, or go to my profile to check it out.


End file.
